Heartless
Heartless are the darkness in people's hearts, or darkness made real. They have a thirst for hearts, and are often attracted to pure hearts, such as Sora's. Their existence became known after one was created by Ansem, as revealed by his reports. Artificial Heartless were later created by Xehanort's Heartless. They first appeared in Kingdom Hearts. When a Heartless eats a person's heart, the victim turns into a Heartless, while the mindless soul is created into a Nobody. Types Pure Heartless Heartless]] *Shadow - Kingdom Hearts *Neoshadow - Kingdom Hearts (seen), Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix (playable) *Gigant Shadow - Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix *Darkball - Kingdom Hearts *Invisible - Kingdom Hearts *'Darkside' - Kingdom Hearts *'Possessor' - Kingdom Hearts II *'Shadow Stalker' - Kingdom Hearts II *'Dark Thorn' - Kingdom Hearts II Emblem Heartless *Soldier - Kingdom Hearts *Large Body - Kingdom Hearts *Air Soldier - Kingdom Hearts *Defender - Kingdom Hearts *Lance Soldier - Kingdom Hearts II *Armored Knight - Kingdom Hearts II *Stealth Soldier - Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix *'Guard Armor' - Kingdom Hearts *'Opposite Armor' - Kingdom Hearts *'Red Armor' - Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix *Pirate - Kingdom Hearts *Air Pirate - Kingdom Hearts *Battleship - Kingdom Hearts *Cannon Gun - Kingdom Hearts II *'Grim Reaper' - Kingdom Hearts II *Bandit - Kingdom Hearts *Fat Bandit - Kingdom Hearts *Luna Bandit - Kingdom Hearts II *Fortuneteller - Kingdom Hearts II *'Blizzard Lord' - Kingdom Hearts II *'Volcanic Lord' - Kingdom Hearts II *Red Nocturne - Kingdom Hearts *Blue Rhapsody - Kingdom Hearts *Yellow Opera - Kingdom Hearts *Green Requiem - Kingdom Hearts *Black Ballade - Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix *Crimson Jazz - Kingdom Hearts II *Emerald Blues - Kingdom Hearts II *Silver Rock - Kingdom Hearts II *Wizard - Kingdom Hearts *Bookmaster - Kingdom Hearts II *Gargoyle Knight - Kingdom Hearts II *Gargoyle Warrior - Kingdom Hearts II *'Thresholder' - Kingdom Hearts II *Hot Rod - Kingdom Hearts II *Aeroplane - Kingdom Hearts II *Minute Bomb - Kingdom Hearts II *Hammer Frame - Kingdom Hearts II *Bulky Vendor - Kingdom Hearts II *Driller Mole - Kingdom Hearts II *Assault Rider - Kingdom Hearts II *Nightwalker - Kingdom Hearts II *Bolt Tower - Kingdom Hearts II *Rapid Thruster - Kingdom Hearts II *'Storm Rider' - Kingdom Hearts II *Crescendo - Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Creeper Plant - Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Tornado Step - Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Rabid Dog - Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Magnum Loader - Kingdom Hearts II *Strafer - Kingdom Hearts II *Devastator - Kingdom Hearts II *'Hostile Program' - Kingdom Hearts II *Living Bone - Kingdom Hearts II *Aerial Knocker - Kingdom Hearts II *'Groundshaker' - Kingdom Hearts II *Aquatank - Kingdom Hearts *Sea Neon - Kingdom Hearts *Screwdiver - Kingdom Hearts *Jet Balloon - Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix *Missilediver - Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix *Sheltering Zone - Kingdom Hearts *Barrel Spider - Kingdom Hearts *Pot Spider - Kingdom Hearts *Pot Scorpion - Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix *'Pot Centipede' - Kingdom Hearts *White Mushroom - Kingdom Hearts *Rare Truffle - Kingdom Hearts *Black Fungus - Kingdom Hearts *Pink Agaricus - Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix *Powerwild - Kingdom Hearts *Bouncywild - Kingdom Hearts *Sniper Wild - Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix *Shaman - Kingdom Hearts II *Chimera - Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix *Toy Soldier - Kingdom Hearts II *Graveyard - Kingdom Hearts II *'Prison Keeper' - Kingdom Hearts II *Search Ghost - Kingdom Hearts *Grand Ghost - Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix *Trick Ghost - Kingdom Hearts II *Behemoth - Kingdom Hearts *Destroyed Behemoth - Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix *Arch Behemoth - Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix *Wight Knight - Kingdom Hearts *Hook Bat - Kingdom Hearts II *Surveillance Robot - Kingdom Hearts II *Fiery Globe - Kingdom Hearts II *Icy Cube - Kingdom Hearts II *Morning Star - Kingdom Hearts II *Gargoyle - Kingdom Hearts *Wyvern - Kingdom Hearts *Blue Wyvern - Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix *Angel Star - Kingdom Hearts *'Trickmaster' - Kingdom Hearts *'Stealth Sneak' - Kingdom Hearts *'Sneak Army' - Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix *'Parasite Cage' - Kingdom Hearts *'Behemoth' - Kingdom Hearts *'Phantom' - Kingdom Hearts *'Kurt Zisa' - Kingdom Hearts (US/EU), Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix (Japan) *'Ansem' - Kingdom Hearts *'Guardian' - Kingdom Hearts *'World of Chaos' - Kingdom Hearts *'Illuminator' - Kingdom Hearts II *'Antisora' - Kingdom Hearts *Shadow Sora - Kingdom Hearts *Scar's Ghost - Kingdom Hearts II See Also *Ansem the Wise *Xehanort *Nobody *End of the World Category: Enemies Category: Heartless